1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bridge circuit with improved fail-safety.
2. Description of the Background Art
A variety of bridge circuits, and in particular half bridges, are known from DE 10 2007 063 434 A1, DE 10 2007 060 380 B3, DE 10 2005 044 526 A1, EP 1 764 907 A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,458. In particular, the direction of current flow through an electrical load is changed using the bridge circuits. In this context, electric motors or inverters for solar technology, in particular, are an important area of application for such bridge circuits.